Finally, We Together Again
by TadAmuYuuAka201251
Summary: Akari, Labra, Alma, Yuuma are going to meet Ruby, Diana, Opal, Miria, Sara, Leon and Nicola. Then, in 9 years has past. They were still together including Alma, Yuuma, and Akari. Of course, Akari and Yuuma is now like a couple. Tho, they don't get married yet. But, someday...
1. Everyone is Meet Up!

**Hello, this is my fanfict from Jewelpet Tinkle.. Hope you like it**

 **Chapter: 1 - Everyone is Meet Up!**

 **Cast: Akari Sakura**

 **Character: Akari S./ Yuuma J./ Alma J./ Ruby/ Miria Marigold M./ Sara/ Leon/ Nicola/ Monika S./ Labra/ Other Jewelpets**

 **"** Ohayou, Ruby.." I said and go to school. Of course, I took Ruby's Jewelcharm and put it in my bag.

"Akari, hurry up or you will late!" Shout mom.

"I know!" I answer. Me, and my sister go to school together. Of course, we go to school with Alma and Yuuma-kun.

"Sorry for the long wait, Alma, Yuuma-kun..." I said.

"Well, okay then, let's go to school!" Said Alma.

"Yeah!" I said. Then, we go to school with my sister.

'Ding! Dong!' School bell has ringing. The class is starting.

"Okay, class, today, we are going to study about Japanese Stories.." Explain the teacher.

"Japanese stories? What kind of stories?" I said whisperly. Then, we stady about Japanese stories and legend. Of course, it was History Lesson.

'Ding! Dong!' The bell sign of after school has ringing.

"That was a long story doesn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah.. a very long story.." Answer Yuuma-kun.

"Akari-chan!" Somebody is calling me with a familiar voice.

"Eh? Am I just hear I was been called?" I said.

"Akari-chan!" Somebody called me again. This time, was two voices.

"This.. voice.. was.. familiar.. don't you think?" I said.

"Alma!" Somebody is calling Alma.

"This time was Alma.." Said Yuuma.

"Wait.. me?" Ask Alma.

"Wait.. Alma? Me? Is that means...?" I said.

"Akari-chan! Alma! Yuuma-kun!" Said that somebody.

"Alma! Akari! Yuuma!" Said somebody with different voices.

"This.. voice.. it can't be.. Ruby? Labra? Diana? Opal?" I said. We run into behind the bushes.

"Akari-chan, finally, I got to meet you.." Said Ruby.

"Ruby, Labra... you finally back!" I said and hug Ruby and Labra. Though, I and Labra are meet sometimes.

"Alma.." Said Diana and Opal together.

"Diana, Opal..." Said Alma and hug Diana and Opal.

"Akari-chan! We found it! We found the Happiness Flower!" Said Ruby, Diana, Opal together and takes the Happiness Flower from they're pocket.

"Labu~" Said Labra.

"The Happiness Flower... it's beautiful!" I said.

"How did you get the flower?" Ask Yuuma.

"Well, it was happen when Alma and the others was smiling and there was a big rainbow.." Explain Diana.

"Smiling? Big rainbow? Oh.. that time!" I said.

"When is that?" Ask Yuuma.

"Well, it was Alma and I have a talk and Miria and Sara was appear.." I explain.

"Yeah... and then we were praying to everyone is smile.." Said Alma.

"Egao ni nare

Kimi no kotoba ga

Mune no oku ni hibiiteru

Namida o fuite aruite yuku yo

Juumon sotto dakishimete" Somebody is singing from the back of a tree.

"Eh? This.. voice? Miria..? Sara..?" I said.

"Was that obvious?" Said Miria.

"Miria, Sara, Garnet, Sango, Saphie!" I said and hug Miria and Sara.

"Why you two is here?" Ask Alma.

"Well, I want to surprise you all.. after all, Ruby, Diana, and Opal is back.. we want to have a celebrate party to celebrate Ruby, Diana, and Opal is back.." Explain Miria.

"We name it... _Ruby, Diana, Opal, Welcome Back Celebrate Party!~nyan"_ Said Garnet and Sango together.

"Really?!" Ask Ruby.

"Yeah! We already prepare the sweets and the decoration.. also, we invited Leon and Nicola too.." Explain Sara.

"Really?! Yay! Finally, we are back together again.." I said.

 **_CONTINUED_**

 **Sorry, it was a short chapter..**

 **I really like to see your reviews..**

 **And, thank's for reading this chapter anyway...**

 **I hope you all wait for the next chapter**


	2. Welcome Back Celebrating Party!

**Okay, this is the next chapter. Hope like it**

 **Chapter: 2 - Welcome Back Celebrating Party!**

 **Cast: Sakura Akari**

 **Character: *You already know right?* and Leon, Dian, Nicola and Titan**

The next day, at the park, where the Celebrating Party is celebrated.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said and run to the park with Alma, Yuuma-kun, Ruby, Labra, Diana, Opal.

"There they are!" Said Garnet.

"Then, let's start the _Ruby, Diana, Opal, Welcome Back Celebrate Party_!" Said Miria with a spirit.

"First, we are going to sing~nyan!" Said Sango.

"Sing?" I and Alma ask.

"Sing what?" Ask Yuuma.

"Well, the girls are going to sing that we made. Also, I sing that yesterday.." Said Miria.

"Oh, that song?" Ask Alma.

"Yup!" Said Sara. Then, I, Miria, Sara, and Alma singing together.

'Egao ni na~re

Kimi no kotoba ga

Muna no oku ni hibiiteru

Namida o fuite aruite yuku yo

Jumon sotto dakishimete

Minna kono you ni

Umareta hi

Kitto nakimushi datta yo ne

Hohoemi ni tsutsumarete

Sou waratta no

Dakara dare mo

Hitori janai ne

Tooku ni hanarete mo

Wasurenai (Kimi ga kureta)

Yasashisa o omou to (Mahou no you ni)

Kanashimi ga yuuki he to kawaru no

Yakusoku suru (Shinjiteru)

Tsuyoku naru tte (Daijoubu)

Itsuka watashi mo kitto

Dareka no chikara ni naru

Hohoemi ga sekaijuu todoki masu you ni

Kokoro to kokoro ga sotto tsunagaru toki

Kiseki wa umareru kara

Minna minna egao ni nare

Kokoro to kokoro ga sotto tsunagaru toki

Kiseki wa umareru kara

Minna minna egao ni nare' I, Alma, Miria, Sara singing together. Applause is rang from Yuuma-kun, Leon, Nicola, and the Jewelpets. I smiled.

"Welcome back, Ruby, Diana, Opal!" Me, Alma, Miria, Sara shouting. I, Alma, Miria, and Sara spread rose petals.

"It's rose petals!" Shout Ruby.

"Labu~" Said Labra"

"I'm happy you like it, Ruby, Diana, Opal!" I said.

"Akari-chan.." Said Ruby. Ruby jumped into my shoulder. Diana jumped into Alma's shoulder and Opal fly into near Alma.

"It's been a while we together like this again.." Said Ruby.

"Yeah, I wish we can be like this forever.." I said.

"Well, at least be like this a day is enough for us.." Said Alma.

"Yeah!" Said Sara. Then, we talked and talked.

 **_To be continued_**

 **Sorry, this part is too short.. I can't think anymore**

 **Oh, the rhythm of the song you can hear in YouTube Jewelpet Tinkle Ending OVA**

 **Hope you enjoy.. and.. sorry I don't post this chapter for a while.. in my house WiFi really hard to find.. *Well, some thing like that?***

 **Anyway, wait for the next chapter!**


	3. The Next 9 Years

**Hello, me again.. sorry for the long wait of the next chapter.. hope you enjoy this chapter..**

 **Chapter: 3 - The Next 9 Years**

 **Cast: Akari Sakura and Me/ Author**

 **Character: *The same characters like before***

9 years past. Now, I, Ruby, Labra, Alma, Diana, Opal, and Yuuma-kun still together. I, Alma, and Yuuma-kun has graduate from college too. Of course, as My and Alma's Jewelpets, Ruby, Labra, Diana, and Opal really happy about that. After the graduate festival, Miria, Sara, Leon, Nicola, and their Jewelpet comes over. Then, I, Alma, Yuuma-kun, Miria, Sara, Leon, Nicola, and the Jewelpets celebrating I, Alma, and Yuuma-kun's graduate. They make a party in my house. Now, Akari is moved into her own house that she is now adult.

"Done prepare!" Shout the Jewelpets happily.

"And now is..." Said Miria and Sara.

"Akari, Alma, Yuuma, congratulation on graduate!" Shout Miria, Sara, Leon, Nicola and their Jewelpets.

"Akari-chan, Alma, Yuuma-kun, congratulation on graduate!" Said Ruby and Labra.

"Thank's, everyone!" I, Alma, Yuuma-kun said.

"I really happy about this..!" I said while getting exited.

"I'm really happy that you happy about this.." Said Sara. Then, I smiled. Then, Miria changed her clothes while I, Alma, and Yuuma-kun talking with the others. Then, Miria came from upstairs while she is singing.

'Ikutsu no namida o fuitara

Negai wa sora ni todoku kana

Tinkle, hoshi yo oshiete

Akiramenai to kimetara

Hoshi ga kira kira fui ni matataku

Tinkle, Tinkle

Nayami o norikoeta toki

Yume wa, gooru he kasoku shite

Chikazuku ne

Ochikomu tabi ni

Nakama no eeru ga

Kokoro ni hibiite

Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up!

Negai yo ashita ni todoite

Ookina koe de utau kara

Darenimo makenai

Jounetsu de

Negai o kanaeru mahou wa

Jibun ni tsuyoku chikau koto

Tinkle, tsugini naku no wa

Ureshii toki

Yakusoku yo minna kite ite ne

Megasameru kurai ni ne

Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! kagayaku kara

Hitori janai ne

Nakama no hitomi wa

Yasashii houseki

Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up!

Negai o kanaeru mahou wa

Jibun ni tsyoku chikau koto

Tinkle, tsugi ni naku no wa

Ureshii toki

Yakusoku yo

Minna kite ite ne

Megasameru kurai ni ne

Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Little Tinkle Star' Miria's singing and dance after she came down the stairs.

"Miria! That great song!" Said Alma.

"Wait.. is that song that you sing for Garnet and Sango to wake they up?" I ask.

"Yeah.. well, I just want to remember when I was singing for Garnet and Sango.." Said Miria.

"And.. when we at the Jewelland.." I said. Then right after I said that, it was peace. I was going to cook something for eat.

"What are you cooking?" Ask Yuuma-kun.

"Well, just curry, and ramen.. also cake for dessert. I bake the cake this morning.. I was going to eat it with you guys.." I said.

"Oh, I see.." Said Yuuma-kun.

-Cast: Author-

"Hey, Yuuma, we gotta talk with you.." Said Leon.

"What is it?" Ask Yuuma.

"I was wanting to ask.. you like Akari doesn't you?" Ask Sara.

"Wha- well, you know the answer doesn't you..?" Said Yuuma blushed.

"Well, I was right.." Said Miria.

"Then, did you propose Akari-san?" Ask Nicola.

"Well, you right.. I'm curious now.." Said Garnet.

"O-of course not!" Said Yuuma with a bit loud voice.

"Yuuma-kun? What's not?" Ask Akari while she walking out of kitchen and holding a spatula.

"Eh? A-Akari.. Nothing.." Said Yuuma blushed a bit.

"Okay then..." Said Akari back to kitchen and cooking.

"Huuh.. that was close.." Said Ruby.

"If you hasn't propose her, then better hurry.. you're adult now..~nyan" Said Sango. Yuuma shut up because he can't say anything. Then, Akari comes out from kitchen bringing the dishes.

"Sorry for the long waits. Here, the curry and the ramen.. wait here, I go get the cake.." Said Akari and run back into kitchen to take the cake and cut them.

"Here, the cake.." Said Akari.

"It's a cake~nyan!" Said Sango getting exited.

"Itadakimasu!" They said before eat. Then, they eat together and talked.

 **_To be continued_**

 **Sorry, it was a short chapter..**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Anyway, I really like to see your reviews.**

 **And.. I think the next chapter is the last chapter.. if not, then the next chapter..**

 **Wait for the next chapter!**


	4. The Confession: Miria and Leon!

**Hello, sorry for the wait, this is new chapter.. hope you like it..**

 **Chapter: 4 - The Confession: Miria and Leon?!**

 **Cast: Author**

 **Character: *Same as before***

"Oh, right! Miria, have you tell your feelings to Leon? It's a chance while he is here.." Akari whispered to Miria.

"We- well.. I gonna think about it.." Answer Miria.

"Then, if you gonna think about it, then we have to stay here.. until you decided about it.." Said Sara.

"Yeah.. you really right.." Said Miria.

"Hey, what are you whispering?" Ask Yuuma.

"No, nothing.. just, what about we celebrate a sleep over?" Said Akari.

"Well, that's a great idea.." Said Leon.

"Well, fine by me.." Said Nicola.

"Yay!" Shout Akari.

"But, where we gonna sleep over?" Ask Alma.

"Here, at my house.. there's plenty of room in this house.." Answer Akari.

"Well, that's good.." Said Sara.

"Ok, let's prepare for the sleep over.." Said Akari.

"Yeah!" Said the Jewelpets together.

Night has come. Stars are sparkling up in the sky. Miria decided to confess to Leon. She ask to Leon that she wants to talk outside. Akari and Sara sneaky support Miria.

"Hey, Leon.. you know, I been a long time been..." Said Miria to Leon with nervously.

"Been?" Ask Leon.

"Been.. in.." Continue Miria.

"Fight, Miria!" Said Akari, Sara, Garnet, Sango, Ruby, Labra, and Saphy sneaky supporting Miria.

"In.. love.. with.. you, Leon.." Said Miria. Then, Leon smiled.

"Well, I know your feelings... I always feel that we has a same feelings.." Said Leon stand up then patted Miria's head.

"Leon..." Said Miria happily.

"Well, it was too bad that we has to far apart.. but, as the same feelings, then we can't forget each other right?" Said Leon.

"Yeah!" Answer Miria. Then, Miria and Leon back to their room. Akari, Sara, Garnet, Sango, Ruby, Labra, and Saphy sneaky following them into their room. Then, Akari and the others back to their rooms.

"Isn't that great Miria?" Ask Akari happily.

"Yeah..." Answer Miria.

"What wrong? Didn't you happy?" Ask Garnet.

"Well.. I and Leon is not all along met remember?" Said Miria.

"Well, if you two already adult, then that means you two can gets marry right?" Said Sara.

"Well, I think you right!" Said Miria happily.

"Okay, then, good night!" Said Akari.

"Good night!" Said Miria, Sara, and their Jewelpets.

 **_To be continued_**

 **Sorry, it was a short chapter..**

 **Say, I want to you choose, the next chapter will be Akari and Yuuma's married or Sara and Nicola's confession?**

 **I can't choose.. If you can choose, can you choose one of them?**

 **Anyway, I will be wait for you choice**

 **Wait for the next chapter..**


	5. The Confession: Sara and Nicola!

**Sorry for the waits.. here it is.. I decided to put Sara X Nicola in this fanfict *Sorry, if you don't ship them..***

 **Chapter: 5 - The Confession: Sara and Nicola?!**

 **Cast: Author**

 **Character: *Same as before***

The next day, Akari served breakfast for the others. Sara and Miria woke up.

"Akari?" Ask Sara.

"Oh, Sara, Miria.. you have woke up.." Said Akari.

"Yeah.." Said Sara.

"Oh, right.. hey, Sara.." Said Miria.

"What?" Ask Sara.

"You said that I have to confess to Leon.. but.. did you like Nicola?" Said Miria.

"Now that you said it..." Said Ruby.

"I don't know.." Answer Sara.

"Sara, you maybe doesn't realize it.. the feelings for Nicola about you like him as more as friend or you like him as friend, it's there in your heart.." Said Saphy.

"Saphy..." Said Sara.

"Yeah.. how your feelings when you near Nicola?" Ask Miria.

"Well, I can say that I'm happy near him.." Answer Sara.

"That's it!" Shout Akari.

"Wha- what?" Ask Sara.

"That's mean you like him.. your heart is racing when you near him right?" Said Akari.

"Well..." Said Sara.

"It's right~nyan!" Shout Garnet and Sango.

"Then you better confess to him.." Said Saphy.

"Saphy!" Shout Sara. Akari, Miria, Sara, Ruby, Labra, Garnet, Sango, and Saphy laughed.

"Huh? You guys already woke up.." Said Yuuma.

"Yuuma-kun.. and.. where's the others?" Ask Akari.

"In their rooms.. I don't know why they not come down.." Answer Yuuma.

"Oh.." Said Akari. Then after that, breakfast has been cooked.

"Everyone, the breakfast is ready!" Shout Akari.

"Okay!" Answer the others and come down.

"Uwaa! It's a pancake~nyan!" Said Sango happily.

"Um.. Sara-san.. after breakfast, can come with me outside?" Whisper Nicola.

"Well, I don't mind to come with you.." Answer Sara.

"Sara, it's your chance! Just confess to him that you like him!" Whisper Miria.

"That's right, Miria already did that, then now is your turn!" Whisper Akari.

"You guys, what are you whispering?" Ask Alma.

"No- nothing special.. don't mind us.." Said Akari.

After breakfast, Sara and Nicola go outside. Of course, Akari, Miria, Ruby, Labra, Garnet, Sango, and Saphy following them with curiously.

"Sara-san.. um.. you know, I..." Said Nicola.

"You what?" Ask Sara.

"I.. lo-" Said Nicola in the middle of his confession.

"Lo..ve.. you.." Said Nicola. Sara's heart is racing fast.

"Thank's for you confession.. you know, I don't know this feelings.. but.." Said Sara with a smiled.

"But?" Ask Nicola.

"But, I don't realize this feelings all along.. that.. I like you too.." Said Sara.

"Sara-san.." Said Nicola.

"Nope, just call me 'Sara'.. right?" Said Sara with a smiled.

 **_To be continue_**

 **Sorry, it was a short chapter..**

 **And, sorry, I'm Indonesian so, I don't really know the right spelling.. *Though, I know how to speak it..***

 **And, wait for the next.. no, the last chapter..**

 **Hope you like this chapter**


	6. Everyone's Dream Has Come True!

**Sorry for the long wait... hope you like this last chapter...**

 **Chapter: 6 - Everyone's Dream Has Come True!**

 **Cast: Author**

 **Character: *Same as before***

'Ting tong' Akari's house bell is ringing.

"Yes?" Answer Akari while walking into the gate. Akari opens the gate.

"Mom.. dad.. sister.." Said Akari and hug her mother, father, and sister.

"Oh, looks like you have a sleep over.." Said Monika.

"Yeah..." Answer Akari.

"Akari, can we talk a moment..?" Said Yuuma with a bit blush in his face.

"Well, okay..." Answer Akari. Akari and Yuuma goes into the backyard.

"Akari... I want to ask.. if you.." Said Yuuma. Miria, Sara, and the others sneaking into Akari and Yuuma in the backyard.

"Akari.. do you.. want to..." Said Yuuma.

"Want?" Ask Akari.

"Want.. to.. ma-marry.. me?" Said Yuuma with blush in his face. Of course, Akari's face is red like a tomato.

"Y-yeah.." Answer Akari. Yuuma smiled. The others smiled and out from their hiding place.

"Oh..." Said Miria.

"Mi-Miria? Sara? And.. the other? Don't tell me.. you all... hear that..?" Said Akari.

"Yeah.." Answer Sara. Akari blushed and turn around to her back.

"Well.. it's okay wasn't it? If you get married, we will ask you how Yuuma propose you.." Said Miria.

"Well, I do agree if you want an aproval from us..." Said Marie(Akari's mother)

"Mom..." Said Akari. Then, Akari and Yuuma deciding on their wedding date.

The wedding date is come. Akari i wearing a white blue wedding gown. Yuuma is wearing a white tuxedo. Miria, Sara, Leon, Nicola, and their Jewelpets comes over.

'Knock knock' Someone is knocking the door.

"Come in!" Answer Akari.

"Akari!" Call Miria.

"Miria, Sara, everyone!" Said Akari.

"That gown fits you well.." Said Sara.

"I hope I can wear that too someday..." Said Miria.

"Akari, it's time.." Said Monika.

"Okay!" Answer Akari.

"But, I never know that your the one who get married first, Akari.." Said Monika.

"Yeah.." Said Akari. The wedding ceremony has starts. Akari and Akira comes to front of the wedding hall.

"And as I said.. Did you Akari agree to be Yuuma's wife?" Ask the priest/

"I do.." Answer Akari.

"Then, you may kiss.." Said the priest. Then, Akari and Yuuma kiss.

The wedding has over. Akari, Yuuma, and the others come to Akari's room.

"Eh? Your gonna live here?!" Ask Akari.

"Yeah.. I want to talk more with you guys.." Said Miria.

"Yeah.. your right.." Said Sara.

"But.. what about your dream? Miria wants to be Queen of Pop right? And Sara wants to be a scientist that honored by everyone right?" Ask Akari.

"Yeah.. but.. we can reach our dream here.." Said Sara.

Then, a year later. Akari reach her dream to be a mangaka. Yuuma reach his dream to be a basketball player. Miria reach her dream to be a Queen of Pop. Sara reach her dream to be scientist that honored by everyone. Not long after that, Akari and Yuuma has their first child. That named Elina. And then, Akari, Yuuma, and the others live ever after.

 **_THE END_**

 **Okay, that's the end of story. Thank's for reading my story.**

 **And.. I'm sorry if there is a mistake in the wedding part.. I don't veer goes to chapel before.. you know, I'm moeslimin..**

 **Anyway, thank you!**


End file.
